The invention refers to an apparatus for transporting and/or mixing gases.
There is known a process for the heat rejection from equipment wherein there is made use of the fact that a jet stream directed against a vertical wall will adsorb a multiple of its own volume per time from its ambiency, entrain it and conduct it along the wall. This provides the particular advantage that with a relatively small compressor output for the jet stream there can nevertheless be achieved a relatively great cooling effect.